


Маленькая ситхская семья

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018
Summary: Эксперимент по зарождению новой жизни с помощью Темной стороны Силы прошел немного не так, как планировал Дарт Плэгас.





	Маленькая ситхская семья

— Владыка Сидиус, ты так и будешь молчать? Я прилетел сюда через полгалактики не для того, чтобы смотреть на твое недовольное лицо.

— А для чего? Посмотреть на мой огромный живот? С ним все в порядке. Можете спокойно отбывать обратно по своим очень срочным делам. Учитель.

— Я прилетаю так часто, как могу. Ты же знаешь, для меня нет никого и ничего важнее тебя, мой ученик. Вот, смотри, что привез: деликатес с самого края Вселенной. Ты ведь в прошлый раз хотел солененького.

— Какая-то зеленая пупырчатая склизкая мерзость.

— Аборигены называют их огурцами…

— Да как угодно. Все равно Энакин уже передумал и теперь хочет сладкого.

— Энакин?

— Мне надоело здесь сидеть, учитель! Пока меня тошнит по утрам на этой захолустной планетке, мои политические враги уже списали меня со счетов!

— Кто такой Энакин?

— Скучно! Ни оперы, ни интриг, никакой цивилизации! Одни дроиды!

— Прекрати бить посуду, владыка Сидиус, и ответь. Что. За. Энакин.

— Наш сын. Мы общаемся через Силу.

— И ты хотел это скрыть. Как давно?

— Недели две. Случился сбой в работе одного из датападов, и он посоветовал мне открутить крышку, вытащить кристалл, а потом сунуть обратно. Наш мальчик прирожденный технарь.

— Кто бы мог подумать... Странно, что он не пытался связаться со мной — все-таки я тоже поучаствовал в его создании.

— Энакин вас ненавидит. Весь в меня.

— Еще не родился, а уже истинный ситх. А можно я…

— Так и быть, можно.

— Такой гладкий и большой... Он меня пнул!

— Я огромный жирный урод.

— Его ножка, я почувствовал его маленькую пяточку!

— Меня никто никогда не захочет.

— Да так сильно. Наш первенец будет великим воином!

— Вы сказали «первенец», учитель? Я не ослышался?

— Твоя кожа стала более нежной и чувствительной, мне нравится...

— Я никогда не соглашусь на второго, ни за что! Как бы вы… ох… это уже не живот… не уговаривали.

— Может быть, потом. Когда мы втроем завоюем галактику.

— Может… продолжайте же, магистр Дамаск. Энакин сказал, что не будет подсматривать.


End file.
